Technical Field
The invention relates to a grill with a housing, a carrier shell, which is arranged inside the housing at a distance from the housing on all sides; an essentially cylindrical charcoal chamber, which is located in the carrier shell and has a lid; a grill grate, which is arranged above the charcoal chamber; and an air supply device, which generates air flow, directed into the charcoal chamber, from below the carrier shell. Furthermore, the invention relates to a charcoal chamber, in particular, for use in a grill of the invention.
Description of Related Art
According to the generic features, the invention is a charcoal grill that is particularly suitable as a table grill due to its special design and components. Solely for the purpose of giving an example of such a grill reference is made to the European patent EP 1 838 187 B1.
For the known charcoal grill it is essential that it has a charcoal chamber inside a housing for the glowing charcoal, where in this case the charcoal chamber is provided with a screen-like covering. The charcoal shell is provided with a closed wall and is supplied with combustion air from below by means of a central, conical bulge and a perforation arranged therein.
The charcoal chamber, known from the prior art, is problematic on many counts. Said charcoal chamber lends itself primarily to radiating heat upwards, i.e., through a covering flame screen. Due to the shell-shaped design of the charcoal chamber, it reflects the radiant heat more or less upwards, so that the effective area is significantly reduced. In addition, the flame screen threatens to break or, more specifically, to become brittle due to the filigree design, in particular, after several heat cycles.